raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: Fire and Earth
The seventh chapter. Enjoy! 20:23, April 9, 2014 (UTC) The Legend of Lan Se <-- Fanon: Royals Fanon: Defense --> Lan Se "You need to keep breathing. Focus. Feeling the heat yet?" Fire lady Zola was my firebending teacher. We only had three weeks before Sozin's Comet. She told me that I shouldn't worry, because if I can only produce a tiny flame, it will be ten thousand times stronger with the comet. She is going to launch an attack to liberate the entire Fire Nation at that day. "Keep focusing!" "I'm trying to! I just can't firebend. We have been practicing for over five weeks now and I didn't even make a spark!" As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I know Zola is only trying to help me. But after five weeks of "keep focusing" or "is it getting hotter yet?" "No.", I was tired of trying to firebend. "Let's try something different. Firebending is all about breathing. You said you have learned that already from your brother. Breath through your mouth. Long breaths. Now swallow." I didn't even notice the red pepper she had put on my tongue. I swallowed it. You see, I am not exaggerating when I say I was firebending after that. I was breathing blue fire! I was a firebender! "Now, we only need to take peppers to the battlefield, agreed?" Fire Lady Zola was smiling and I knew that next time, I would be firebending without a pepper. We were about to go on firebending when Elena's earthbending teacher and Tiankong stormed in. "Elena needs our help!" Tiankong While Lan and Elena had their bending training, I was walking in the capital. There were a lot of rich people here, and not that much poor ones. I felt a little tremble. I felt them a lot in here. Where did they come from? I asked Elena, but she didn't even notice them before. I didn't really see them as much anymore, because they had bending training from dawn till dusk. We only ate together, and after dinner they went straight to bed. Elena was the number one student in her class, but Lan wasn't making progress at all. He was getting frustrated himself with the fact. Fire Lady Zola offered me an airbending trainer, but I already mastered airbending. I earned my tattoos for it. The trembles are getting harder. Why is nobody reacting? I'll go to our house, get my glider and find out. When I finally reached the place, I saw a tunnel entrance. Not only that, there were Earth Kingdom banners all over. The tunnel also went in the direction of the capital. Where did it lead? Ai Lun Na My earthbending teacher was nice, but I didn't really learn all that much from him. Only when he said I would be taking the master's test, I realized how much I already learned from the badgermoles. I also practiced my seismic sense. I decided to do the master's test entirely relying on my earthbending, and so I blindfolded myself. I stamped on the ground to see my environment. Ti Kuang, my teacher, didn't tell me what kind of test it was. It could be an attack simulation, or simply a rock throwing contest. He thought he could surprise me by coming from behind. I just rock pillared him out of the arena! That was an easy one. He knew I would notice him right there. He is turning the rocks by my feet into sand! I can't see anything! I can't sandbend while being blindfolded, so I'll have to find something else. I feel... metal! Iron ore, deep below the arena! It's coming to the surface. Just hold on a little longer. "Wait!" I shouted. Ti Kuang was already besides me. He was staring at me like I was crazy. I probably was. I interrupted my master test. But it was worth it. There was a tunnel deep bellow the palace. I could feel it from up here. "The Earth King has made himself a way to destroy the palace! There is a tunnel deep underground!" Ti Kuang immediately believed me. "We need to warn the others!" he said. "You go do that. They are already way too far. I will go down. Come with Lan and the Fire Lady." He nodded. We shook hands. The last thing I heard him say before he shut the door was: "My best student." Category:Fanon